


Unexpected Visitors

by DittyWrites



Series: Problematic Gays In Space [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Gen, I kinda love the idea of Leia and Hux meeting and so here we are, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Snark, Threats, Unexpected Visitors, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/pseuds/DittyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is unexpected.” Leia announced as she watched the dark-clad figure quietly shut the door from which he had just entered. She had not heard his obviously silent approach and she concluded that maybe he was sneakier than she gave him credit for. “When I was told I would be meeting a First Order delegate I had assumed it would be a high-ranking officer. Someone who would not be missed if the worst should happen.”</p><p>General Hux smiled tightly in response to her comments as he placed himself in the wooden chair across from General Organa. “You were clearly expecting someone else I gather?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hux vs Leia

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to keep this as in character as possible but the idea was too funny to me to pass it up <3 xx

“This is a surprise.” Leia announced as she watched the dark-clad figure quietly shut the door from which he had just entered. She had not heard his obviously silent approach and she concluded that maybe he was sneakier than she gave him credit for. “When I was told I would be meeting a First Order delegate I had assumed it would be a high-ranking officer. Someone who would not be missed if the worst should happen.”

General Hux smiled tightly in response to her comments as he placed himself in the wooden chair across from General Organa. “You were clearly expecting someone else I gather? I thought it would be somewhat distasteful to send anything less than a General to meet a General.” He adjusted his black leather gloves. “I am assuming that our position is secure?”

“If you are asking if I have a troop of men hidden away to ambush you and drag you away to face the justice you so rightly deserve then I must disappoint you. We have about thirty minutes before your small ship will be discovered by one of my patrols so if you plan to leave this secret meeting in one piece then I suggest you are long gone by then.” She offered politely enough but her voice was hard. “However, if you make any attempt to do anything even remotely suspicious, as I'm sure you are accustomed to, I will take you prisoner.”

“Noted.” He nodded as he listened. He had based his own safety during this meeting on his deep suspicion and hope that General Organa was too honest to set him up in a trap, well, that and he had deliberately mentioned in his anonymous message that he had information about her wayward son.

“So why are you here General Hux?” Getting straight to business, Leia leaned forward and gave him her full attention. “You implied in your coded message that there was an issue concerning my son.” She indicated to the opened bottle of wine on the table before knocking a small glass towards him with a casual flick of her hand. “Feel free to have a drink while you talk.”

“I will be blunt General Organa.” He copied her tone with a slight mocking edge. “I am suspicious of your sons' intentions within the First Order. In the interests of transparency, if Supreme Leader Snoke were not so convinced of his loyalty then I would assume that he was a double agent sent by you to disrupt our plans.” Hux admitted, pouring a small measure of wine into his own glass before leaning over to fill her half-empty one.

Manners cost nothing and being impolite would be wrong in this moment as the woman before him was genuinely impressive, not that he would ever admit that fact. She had earned the same rank as him through her own merit and she had also somehow managed to raise Ren from infancy, a task Hux would not have wished on his worst enemy.

Leia frowned slightly at his claim. “Why do you doubt him?”

“300,000 credits.” Hux offered mysteriously in lieu of an actual answer. “He has cost my department 300,000 credits. That is how much it has taken to replace the various items he has destroyed in his childish fits. I refuse to believe that any rational human would do so much damage to his own side unless he was working towards another goal.”

“300,000 credits? That is not much considering how long he has been kept under your control.” She commented wryly before continuing wistfully. “He really has lost his touch.”

Sighing, Hux fixed her with an exasperated look. “That figure only covers the last tax year. Altogether, I am unsure how much of our funds he has wasted and more than once it has been necessary to hold budget meetings to adjust and compensate the losses. I do not want to consider the overall cost as I fear I may be forced to kill him out of sheer impulse.”

“Ah.” Was her only reply at the new information. “He always was...very passionate.” A small hint of embarrassment entering her voice as she recalled some of his childhood tantrums. “ But I can confirm he is not working on my orders or the orders of anyone within the Resistance. My sons' actions are entirely of his own doing.” She confirmed a little sadly as she brought her glass up to take another swig. There was no point in lying.

For the first time since he had entered the room, a legitimate smile appeared on Huxs' face as his hidden fears were dissuaded and he visibly relaxed. “Good. It would have been a true shame if I had been forced to have him executed for being a traitor to the First Order. That would have been somewhat awkward for me, particularly after having bedded him.”

He had never seen an actual spit-take before but it was a wonder to behold as the shocked general spat out the small mouthful of wine she had been about to swallow, the dark red liquid spraying across the table, narrowing missing Hux himself as she struggled to take a new breath.

“YOU HAVE DONE WHAT TO MY SON?” Leia screeched, her eyes comically wide.

“Did I forget to mention that at the start of this meeting?” Hux smirked as he gently picked up his own drink and took a small sip. “My apologies, it must have slipped my mind.” The smugness in his voice unmistakable as he leaned back in his chair, pleased at having got one over on his partners controversial mother.

Truthfully, he was thankful that Ren was not in league with his parents or the Resistance, he had grown a tad too fond of the man to have him killed in cold blood. This secret meeting had been arranged in complete privacy, not even Ren was aware of his current location. Hux had to be sure of his loyalty since he understood that the dark-haired fool still possessed a soft-spot for his mother, a mild weakness that he was now more willing to accommodate since it did not appear to be affecting his actions.

“I may not agree with you on many subjects General Organa,” he grinned spitefully, his voice filled with mirth as he worked out that he had another ten minutes of potential time to kill, “but I can most definitely attest to the fact that your son is a very passionate individual indeed.”

He winked and clinked his glass on the table as another strangled gasp escaped the woman across from him. Ten minutes was more than enough time for him to cause a bit more trouble, after all, it was not like General Organa would haul him in front of a jury now. She would never reveal her sons' hidden relationship with the redheaded General since such an action could result in them both being severely punished and Hux knew she could not abide the thought of being responsible for any pain which would affect her son.

It really was a win/win situation.

And Hux did love winning.


	2. Leia vs Ren

“General Hux informed me that the two of you were in a relationship.”

When he had received the secret message from General Organa requesting an urgent meeting he had accepted it out of pure curiosity. After all, it was extremely rare for him to hear from his mother and such an unexpected demand had left him with a deep concern. Sneaking away from the base had been easy enough, not even Hux knew that he was gone, and he fully expected to be back at the base before anyone realised that he was missing.

But whatever he had thought his mothers opening gambit would be as soon as he walked into the private meeting room, it certainly was not that.

“HE WHAT?” Ren screeched as Leia crinkled her eyes slightly at the unexpected burst of noise. She could see the utter shock on his face which lingered for a few seconds before sliding into something more akin to panic as he registered the implications of what he was being told.

Pushing the large bowl of fruit which she had brought with her towards Ren, Leia added, “He contacted me over a month ago to attend a secret meeting and I did.” Gesturing to the fruit in invitation she waited until Ren had picked up a piece before she continued. “However, I was unaware that he would be the delegate I was meeting and I'll admit I was very surprised to see him.”

Appalled at his mothers stupidity, Ren spluttered. “You agreed to attend a secret meeting with some unknown First Order member? Are you foolish? What if...” He broke off, leaving the sentence unfinished and Leia smirked internally as she realised that he was concerned for her safety.

Regardless, she rolled her eyes at the statement. “Your mother can handle herself thank you very much. Do you forget that I am also connected to the Force? Plus, i had a small blaster attached to my leg. It would not have killed him but it would have given him a reason to regret his actions.” She said a little indignantly before forcing her tone into complete neutrality. “So tell me about Hux.”

Realising that this was the sole reason for him being here, Ren groaned internally. Even after not seeing her for years and pretty much denying his entire heritage, his mother was still determined to keep an eye on him. Avoiding eye contact with her at all costs, Ren darted his gaze around the room as he answered quietly. “There really is nothing to tell.”

Leia snorted softly as she noticed his shifty gaze, “You never were a good liar. That man risked his potential freedom to come to me and find out if you were secretly spying for our cause.” She paused to let the information sink in. “I'd say that was something.”

“He asked you what?!” Rens' voice had raised again slightly in surprise but through the anger Leia could pick up on a small note of hurt.

Nodding to confirm, she continued. “He asked if you were a Resistance spy.” Realising how that sounded she attempted to lessen the blow. “I don't think he thought that you were but I think he just needed it confirmed. That and I am pretty certain he just wanted to let me know that he had, and i'm quoting this, 'bedded' you.” She threw the last comment out there with a sly grin hoping to get a reaction but was disappointed as Ren kept whatever embarrassment he was suffering from his handsome face.

“What basis did he have for his claims?” He sighed heavily and using her skill as an empath, Leia detected that he was still a little too hurt by the accusation to be truly embarrassed by the information which his mother had been given.

Laughing internally as she remember Huxs' reasoning, she gave Ren a stern look which was somewhat diminished by the smile which kept threatening to break out on her face, “That fact that you have cost them over 300,000 credits since the start of the tax year due to your tantrums.” She rolled her eyes at the word as she recalled how temperamental he was. “You always did enjoy a small display every now and then.”

Despite his best efforts, Ren couldn't help but smirk a little at the comments. He was unaware that his temper had cost the First Order so much, then again, that might explain why Hux had banned him from attending all base meetings which concerned their budgets. “Did he say anything else?” He inquired as casually as possible.

“He said he would have had you killed if you had been revealed as a traitor but that he was thankful that he did not have to.” She confessed with a small frown. True it had been mentioned in a somewhat off-hand fashion but knowing what she knew about the red-headed general she would not have doubted it as the truth.

Chuckling at the threat, Ren crossed his arms as his lips curled into a smirk. “He would certainly try.”

Trying a different tactic, Leia widened her eyes and fixed him with an almost sad gaze as she tried to manipulate him into answering. “Is he good to you then? Hux?”

Seeing her eager face and knowing that she was legitimately concerned for his well-being made it very hard to lie to her.

Not that he was ever any good at it anyway.

He was aware that she was trying to influence him but that didn't make it any easier to deny her. “Yes? He is...good for me.” He offered hesitantly. It wasn't exactly a perfect relationship but they did have a good rhythm for how things worked between them.

“He has a reputation for being absolutely ruthless.” Even in their own meeting, Hux had been polite and even vaguely humorous but she knew the stories and could sense the ambition, the desire for power, which existed within him. “Is he ever cruel to you?” Leia asked more pressingly, her voice carrying a small hint of desperation. He could deny her her parentage all he wanted, but Ben Solo was still, and would always be, her son. And she needed to know. A mother always need to know if their child is safe.

A little shocked by the sudden turn of conversation and its new heaviness, Ren sat dumbly for a moment.

Was Hux cruel to him? Not really. If anything, they were cruel to each other but always within their limits. His mind wandered for a moment as he considered the long scratches on his back which were still healing after Hux had dragged his sharp nails down them. He considered the small fingerprint-shaped marks which were decorating his inner thighs where Hux had grasped him a little too tightly. He considered the fading bruises which were littered across his neck and collarbone, all that remained of the pressing kisses and sharp bites which Hux had left there the previous night. He considered the matching injuries which he knew that Hux was also wearing and pretending did not exist as he strutted about the base giving orders to the underlings.

Leia could only stare directly ahead and keep a straight face as she waited for Ren to consider his answer. Clearly her son had forgotten that she was an accomplished force user who specialised in detecting emotion. Immediately after asking her question she had felt him pause to reflect on his partnership but that was followed by an overwhelming surge of lust which was strong enough for her to accidentally pick up on a flash of memory.

A memory of her son and his red-headed partner in bed.

There were some things which a parent should never know about their child and Leia was utterly mortified by the image. As soon as it hit she slammed down on her mental shields, fighting to keep the embarrassed blush from her face as she waited for Ren to answer her in his own time.

Remembering that he was sitting in the presence of his mother, he shook the thoughts away before giving her his full attention again. “No. He is not cruel to me.” He offered definitively and finally. “We have a balance which I can appreciate.”

Instantly deciding that she would rather die than bring up what she had just seen she elected not to inform him of her new knowledge. But now she had an even more awkward question which she needed to know. “Umm...and are you always safe? With him?” She asked, her face blushing again slightly as she inquired.

Ren shrugged. “Well we both live on a base which doubles as a fortress should we ever find ourselves under attack. Plus, he would never do anything to jeopardise his career and harming me would put him in Snokes' bad graces. So I am as safe as could be expected.” He answered plainly at the somewhat random question.

At the mention of Snoke, that little grey bastard, Leia felt a lash of hate well up inside her and she had to force herself to push it away as she realised that her son had misinterpreted her question. “I meant while the two of you are in bed. Are you safe?”

“Ahh.” Ren replied as his face took on a shade of red to match her own. “Well...uhh...yes? We use protection if that is what you are asking.” He blurted out quickly as he avoided her eyes again. “So if you are concerned about that then do not worry. Besides, it is not as though I could impregnate him anyway.”

Reaching onto the table to pick up a small piece of fruit, Leia narrowed her eyes again as she muttered darkly, “Knowing this damn family I wouldn't be all that surprised.” She bit into the chilled fruit as her her sons' deep laugh echoed in the room around her as he picked up on her well-founded and somewhat justified sarcasm.


	3. Ren vs Hux

“YOU TOLD MY MOTHER THAT YOU HAD BEDDED ME!”

If Hux had any doubts as to who had burst into his private quarters bellowing like a fool, they were swiftly dispersed when he found himself being thrown from his comfortably seated position and slammed against the nearby wall.

His mouth fell open and his vision became shaky as he felt the blood rushing to his head in surprise. The throw had not been strong enough to harm him, which at least showed a little restraint on Ren's part, but it had certainly received his attention.

And he was pissed.

Blinking furiously in order to settle his distorted vision, he found that he was now faced with a very irate Ren. One of his hands was extended in his direction to hold him in place and there was a subtle redness high in his cheeks as a result of his anger.

“Put me down you rash idiot!” He hissed in fury as he struggled lightly against the pressure which was keeping him in place. He felt no interference with his windpipe which suggested that he was definitely going to be held until he answered a few questions. After all, if Ren was going to kill him he would most likely be finding it very difficult to breathe at the moment.

“If you do not put me down then you had better kill me because when I am free there is going to be serious trouble.”

“Do. Not. Tempt. Me.” Ren punctured each of his words with a step towards Hux's position. “That idea has merit at the moment. So,” he continued, his voice falsely light, “why did you feel the need to inform my mother of our relationship?”

“It seemed like a good idea at the time,” Hux smirked viciously, “and I am sure she loved hearing all the filthy little det-”

“Hux!” He was cut off by Ren's growled warning, “I know for a fact you did not pass along any intimate _details_ so do not try to rile me. Why did you do this?”

“I wanted to meet the woman who was responsible for creating you and the opportunity presented itself in conversation quite nicely. I wanted her reaction.” Hux answered honestly but, unwilling to allow Ren to relax too much, he winked.

Ren grit his teeth and Hux could almost hear him attempting to calm his mind, “And did you not think that perhaps that information is something which I would have preferred to not have revealed to my mother?” Speaking through his teeth made his words quieter but Hux could still hear the annoyance held in them.

Snorting, Hux leveled a stare at his enraged partner, “Your mother is no fool. I knew she would not reveal what we discussed to anyone outside of our meeting.”

“And how could you possibly know that? She is my mother and I barely understand her motivations the majority of the time.”

“ _Because_ ,” he stressed the word as though he were talking to a child, “if she were to reveal our relationship then it could result in severe punishment for us both. At the very least, it would paint a target on our backs and I was certain that General Leia Organa would not wish to see her only child punished for something so minor.”

Pleased with his own explanation, Hux felt the pressure around his person lessen and he tensed his body to prepare for it to be dropped onto the floor. However, just as he was about to make a move forward he felt it return in an instant and his twisted his mouth in displeasure.

“And why am I being held now?” Staring at Ren, he raised his eyebrows imperceptibly as he waited for a response.

Ren was the first to look away and Hux heard him speak in a soft tone, “You also asked her if I was a traitor to the First Order.”

For the first time, a note of hurt had entered Ren's voice and Hux was quick to pick it up. He had to confess that he was surprised that General Organa had revealed that information but he suspected that she knew what she was doing.

Again, he thought that honesty would be the best policy.

“You have taken that out of context,” he explained, “I was simply trying to understand why you insist on ruining every single budget I have put into place with your incessant tantrums.”

As soon as he finished speaking he found himself being freed unexpectedly and he fell to his knees on the hard floor. Frowning in irritation at the lack of grace, he pushed up onto his feet as quickly as possible before brushing his black uniform off with the palms of his hands.

Turning his frown towards Ren, who held a small smile at the sight, Hux gave him a questioning look.

“I do not throw tantrums.” Was the only reply he received.

Keeping up his fixed gaze, Hux ignored the words, clenched his fists and started to march across the room to Ren's position.

To his credit, Ren held his ground as Hux marched towards him.

Waiting until he was a few feet away from the taller man, Hux threw a finger in his direction, “Never. Do. That. Again.”

Moving closer again until the finger was directly in front of his face, Ren did not even blink, “Never tell a member of my family about my private life again then.”

Letting out an exasperated huff, Hux drew his eyebrows in to show his disbelief, “Who else would I possibly talk to? Your fool of a father? The hermit uncle?”

Leaning forward, Ren nipped at the edge of the gloved hand with his teeth, “Do not be so flippant about my bloodline. Never forget they once could have ruled this galaxy.”

Drawing his hand away before Ren could damage the expensive leather, Hux stood silently as he tried to gauge what Ren was now thinking. He had never known a creature to have such quick swings in mood, from furious to playful in the blink of an eye.

Considering everything which had happened, from his own meeting with General Organa which had clearly been followed with her scheduling one with Ren, leading to this confrontation, there was very little which could be changed now.

But he did wonder how that meeting between General Organa and Ren had presented itself.

The sudden outburst of laughter caught him by surprise as much as it did Ren. The high, mocking laugh which he generally used to show false humour had been replaced with a rich and legitimately joyful noise and he saw the corners of Ren's lips twitch as he heard it.

“Not that I am complaining, but why are you laughing?” Ren inquired.

Hux's expression was mirthful, “I am just considering how that meeting you attended with your mother may have went. She strikes me as a woman with no shame.”

Groaning slightly in embarrassment, Ren placed a large hand on Hux's upper arm, “She also asked if we were protected.”  
  
“Did you explain to her that our base is an almost impenetrable stronghold which can resist most forms of attack.” He saw Ren attempting to hide another smile and the strangeness of it caused him to ask, “What?”

“My answer was almost identical to yours which is quite funny,” Ren grinned, “but she was referring to our use of prophylactics.”

“Ah, and your answer was?”

“The truth.”

“I see,” Hux nodded and his face was lit up with sudden mischief, “did you also tell her that you make the most delightful whimpering noises when I bite your neck right here,” he brushed the area with a gloved hand, “or that you love it when I pull your hair whil-”

“Oddly enough these topics did not come up.” Ren's pupils were fully blown and he tilted his head to the side as he cut Hux off with his sarcastic answer.

“Such a pity. I would have loved to have seen how red those pale cheeks of yours could flush. I believe I currently hold the record.”

Finally closing the space between them completely, Hux leaned up slightly and captured Ren's lips in a fierce kiss. He was pleased that Ren had not reacted more aversely to his sneakiness and that sense of victory made the kiss all the sweeter.

Perhaps aware of his train of thought, he felt Ren smirking against his lips before pulling away for a moment and muttering, “You do realise that you are such a bastard.”

“You know I dislike that term,” Hux narrowed his eyes as he chastised the smirking fool , “but in this case I think I am willing to make a minor exception.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may add to this in the future if i decide to bring in other characters or i could possibly do a team up e.g. Ren/Hux vs Leia.


End file.
